


Speedrun?

by Shotthroughttheheart



Series: Linkeduniverse silly [5]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Battle, Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 21:51:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18269981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotthroughttheheart/pseuds/Shotthroughttheheart
Summary: The 8 legendary heros, lost and unsure.8th legendary hero tells the tail of how they met their 9th hero.Whats with this kid, no armor, pot lid and a wooden spoon. Jesus.





	Speedrun?

Honest to Hylia, we've been traveling into this new Hyrule for two days already. And no one still knows if we are in any of the other's Hyrules.

 

Warrior still louder than the flowing river with all that armor. Following this run down road was our only option. Time taking lead with Twilight on his heels. Like a puppy.

 

Wind and Four the smallest and youngest of the party were talking about some of their adventure. Hyrule closer to the two youngest members, the last thing I wouldn't expect was a kid. Only in their underwear, some pretty large scars. Weilding a pot lid and a spoon?

 

Godness Hylia, not only are we stuck here but you made more insane people? But I will admit, seeing them run past the spider things, sending their attacks back. 

 

They moved like grace, stupidly graceful and somehow Im floored. Stumped. Looking at the party, even they were honestly confused too.

 

Good, were all in the same page. The kid couldn't be any older than a teen. As they dodged the light beams, it was almost like the Wolf. Moving with purpose, hunting, and on a warpath.

 

As we followed their path, it soon directed our attention to the Hyrule Castle. Or at least what it should've been. Black smoke clouding the top part, creating this ominous look. Seeing all of us looking at each other, the swift nod, the followed the poorly equipped kid.

 

Luckily the kid laid waste to the metal spider things. So it was an easy run through the field, as we close. The ground shook violently, knocking us down three separate times. 

 

“Look!” A single statement from Wind, got us all looking where the lad was. And honestly, that thing was huge. Flames littering its body as it sent a single red beam of light. 

 

And sure enough, there was the kid. Horseback, no armor. But definitely doing something. 

 

We stayed there, a little shocked. Except for Twilight and Time. They shouted, hurrying us up, which was all we needed. 

 

When the kid got back into the front, seeing them jump off confidently, but what got our attention was the final hit. A wooden spoon. 

 

You've got to be kidding me.

 

This new hero isn't too scrappy.


End file.
